neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Trey of Triforia
Gold |Series = Power Rangers Zeo |Title = Gold Ranger |First appearance = The Power of Gold |Last appearance = Countdown to Destruction, Part 2 |Status = King of Triforia |Homeworld = Triforia |Zords = Pyramidas Warrior Wheel |Portrayed by = Ted DiFillipo Tom DiFillipo Tim DiFillipo Brad Hawkins (voice) Mick Gould (suit actor) }} Trey of Triforia is a fictional character and hero from the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Power Rangers Zeo. Trey is the prince of the planet Triforia (the symbol on his Gold Power staff is kanji for 'king'), and a member of the race of Triforians. He was the original Gold Ranger, and arrived on Earth to help the Power Rangers Zeo fight the Machine Empire. Trey provided several powerful zords that the Rangers used to battle the Machine Empire, including the Super Zeozords, Warrior Wheel, and his own spaceship, Pyramidas. Trey as the Gold Ranger was the second person to have a theme song, "Go Gold Ranger", and the third overall, following Tommy Oliver's "Go Green Ranger Go" and "White Ranger Tiger Power". History In Power Rangers Zeo When Trey first appeared as the Gold Ranger, he kept his identity concealed (leading the other Rangers to suspect that he might in fact be Billy Cranston), showing up during a fight and departing at the conclusion. However, he was eventually wounded by seven bounty hunters called Varoxes and forced to reveal himself. When he did so, his unity was shattered (see the note on Triforians, below) and his three souls became separate individuals: Trey of Courage, Trey of Wisdom, and Trey of Heart. While he existed as separate entities, Trey could no longer use his Gold Ranger powers and passed them to Jason Lee Scott temporarily. One of his entities was briefly seen when Trey gave the Zeo Rangers another weapon. However, it was never specified which entity (Wisdom, Courage or Heart) they were talking to. When he was finally restored with the help of Zordon and Alpha 5, and Jason's life force was fading away with the Gold Ranger powers due to them never having been intended for a human host, Trey used the Power Transfer Ceremony to unify his three forms and take back the Gold Ranger Powers and helped the Zeo Rangers defeat King Mondo, using an ability the Golden Power Staff possessed to make them all grow to Zord-size. In Power Rangers in Space Two years later, when Dark Specter’s forces launched their assault on the universe, battles spread over many worlds. Trey fought as the Gold Ranger once again, struggling against the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita (possibly on Triforia). After being overwhelmed and restrained by monsters, Trey could only watch as Ecliptor’s hologram appeared announcing the destruction of Dark Specter and Astronema as the new supreme ruler. Later the next day, Zordon’s energy wave swept the universe, turning all the monsters into dust. This also reverted Lord Zedd and Rita into humans with a puzzled Gold Ranger looking on. Triforia Trey's planet is Triforia, home to the Triforian people. The planet's surface is covered by landmasses with few bodies of water. The massive planet is orbited by three moons. The planet Triforia was involved in the procedure to reunite Trey in a single body, as was the planet Aquitar. Triforians Triforians are a race of trifold beings, beings that contain three distinct personalities who are normally joined as one. When Trey was separated into three, his forms were of Courage, Wisdom and Heart. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998